Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-340585 (hereinafter referred to as “JP 2006-340585 A”) discloses an electric motor 1 which comprises a terminal 40 electrically connecting coil terminal metal fittings 30a, 30b, 30c with external cables 50a, 50b, 50c, respectively (see FIGS. 1 and 2, and paragraph [0023]). The terminal 40 is an integrated component in which three conductor bars 41a, 41b, 41c each made of a copper plate are molded with a resin part 42 (see paragraph [0023]). Each of the conductor bars 41a, 41b, 41c extends vertically with respect to the electric motor 1 (see FIGS. 1 and 2).